


Compatibility

by leevazkai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/leevazkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of short MidoTaka drabbles in which Takao proves the compatibility of a Cancer and a Scorpio to Midorima. Filled with fluffy nonsense, confessions, cuddles, kisses, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

When Takao had pulled Midorima aside to talk after practice was over, he really hadn’t expected to be lectured.

“A Cancer and Scorpio is not an ideal match,” Midorima rambles. Takao swears he’s been going at this for the last five minutes. “In fact, Cancers and Scorpios both tend to be very controlling and get jealous easily.

Takao sighs. He’s really tired of this lecture. He already understands that Midorima’s concerned about their compatibility and all, but really, all he had said was, “Shin-chan, I really like you.”

Midorima was really taking the seriousness out of the situation, and making Takao doubt if his feelings are even returned.

“Some people say that sparks will fly when a good connection is made between a Cancer and Scorpio, but --”

“Shin-chan,” Takao interrupts the taller teen before he can plant another little doubt seedling into Takao’s already shaken confidence. “Stop for a second.”

Midorima huffs and pushes up his glasses. He clears his throat and licks his now-dry lips. He’d definitely been talking too much. “What is it, Takao?”

“Just... calm down.” Takao glances down at the ground and shuffles his feet for a second.

An awkward silence settles over the two, and Midorima starts fidgeting with his taped fingers. Takao can tell that Midorima is really putting an effort into not continuing his rant.

Before Takao realizes it, he’s examining Midorima. Again.

He notices the way his nose scrunches when he’s focused on fixing the tiniest fold in his tape. He notices his slender fingers flexing to test the adjustments to the tape and his long eyelashes nearly brushing against the lenses of his glasses. The way his glasses slide down the tiniest bit down his nose. How he’s shifting his weight ever so slightly from one foot to the other.

But most of all, Takao notices a light dusting of a blush on Midorima’s cheeks, something that he’s never seen before.

And before he can stop himself, Takao takes a sudden step forward and pushes up onto his toes. He runs a hand over one of Midorima’s cheeks and kisses the other -- just barely, his lips just grazing against Midorima’s skin.

Takao immediately drops back down and steps back again, his face feeling like it’s on fire for his boldness. He fixes his gaze on the ground and doesn’t dare to look up at Midorima.

It’s only when Midorima clears his throat again a few seconds later that Takao dares a glance back up at him.

He doesn’t regret looking. In fact, he wishes he had a camera.

Midorima’s ears and cheeks are a deep shade of red, clashing with his hair. He’s trying to hide his embarrassment with the back of his hand, but doing a very poor job of it. He mutters, “I think I understand now, in fact.”

“Understand what?”

Midorima makes eye contact with Takao for a split second before looking away again. His blush deepens ever so slightly. “I understand what they meant when they said that sparks will fly between a Cancer and a Scorpio. In fact, I’m pretty sure that sparks really did fly just now.”

Takao chuckles, just a little bit. His partner can really be an idiot at times. “Does that mean that you like me too, Shin-chan?”

Midorima stiffens. Slowly, he lowers his hand that he had over his face and sets his gaze on Takao. “I think I do, actually.”

Takao had never smiled so wide in his entire life. He hadn’t expected to be so happy about his feelings being returned, but maybe that’s because he had prepared for a quick rejection.

“Then, will you go out with me?” Takao braces himself for another lecture. He’s met with more silence.

The lecture never comes. Instead, Midorima scrunches up his face slightly again, definitely holding back so he doesn’t sound like he’s rejecting Takao with another rant.

After nearly a minute of heavy silence, Takao steps forward again and reaches for Midorima’s hand. He lightly holds onto the untaped fingers, and quietly calls out, “Shin-chan?”

Midorima’s fingers curl slightly around Takao’s, his face maintaining it’s scarlet hue. “Y-yes,” Takao can barely hear his response, but when he hears it, he finds himself reaching to hug his taller friend -- no, _boyfriend_ \-- around his waist, burying his face into Midorima’s shoulder. Midorima hesitantly reaches around Takao’s shoulders and holds him closer. After a second, Midorima comments, “Cancers were only ranked seventh in luck today, in fact.”

Takao pulls himself away ever so slightly so he can look at Midorima’s face again. “What about Scorpio?”

Midorima pauses, trying to remember what he’d heard on Oha Asa this morning. “Scorpio was first,” he answers, nodding.

“That explains a lot,” Takao murmurs, settling back into Midorima’s chest. He really does feel like the luckiest man alive right now. “It doesn’t explain why you were researching Cancer-Scorpio love compatibility, though.” Midorima groans in response, but tightens his hold on Takao anyway.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao wants to capitalize on the fact that he and Midorima are all alone at Shin-chan's place, but of course, Midorima doesn't get it.

Takao's favorite thing to do lately has been watching Midorima watch documentaries. Technically, they're watching the documentaries together, but Takao tends to lose interest in the content and switches focus to his green-haired boyfriend.

Of course, this time is no different. The two are cuddled up together on the couch, Midorima watching a film about penguins and Takao watching Midorima. Midorima's parents are gone for the day, so the two are free to do whatever they want.

Unfortunately for Takao, Midorima doesn't understand what having the house to themselves led Takao to hope for.

_Maybe he'll just wait until this movie is over,_ Takao tells himself, settling deeper into Midorima's side. He continues watching the other, in hopes of him realizing that they're _all alone_ with nobody to disturb them.

Midorima idly chews on his lip, completely absorbed in the documentary. Of course, he doesn't realize what that little habit is doing to Takao. It's taking all he has to stop himself from throwing himself on the taller teen and kissing him senseless.

To hold himself over until Midorima pries his attention from the documentary, Takao reaches up and presses his lips to the other's jaw, snaking his arms around Midorima's waist. A blush spreads across Midorima's cheeks when he glances down at Takao. _He still gets flustered whenever I even kiss him on the cheek,_ Takao muses, _what'll he do if we were to actually kiss?_ He buries his face into Midorima's chest to hide his own embarrassment.

"What is it, Takao?"

Takao shakes his head, willing his cheesy thoughts to go away. "Nothing, Shin-chan. It's fine."

Without pressing further, Midorima turns back to watching the penguins waddling across the screen, rubbing light circles on Takao's shoulder with his thumb.

After a few minutes, Takao raises his head to watch Midorima again. He catches himself staring, taking in all of his features: his deep green eyes, his strong jawline, and -- Takao's favorite -- his idle pout.

Takao can't stop himself.

Before he can rethink or even censor what he's saying, he asks flirtatiously, "Shin-chan, is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

Midorima stops rubbing Takao's shoulder and stiffens. He states matter-of-factly, "Oha Asa said that things will start to heat up between Scorpios and Cancers today, in fact. She's never wrong, so that must be why."

"Ah," Takao pauses. Of course, he knew Midorima wouldn't understand his attempt at flirting. "I don't think you understand, though. Is it hot in here, or is it just _you_?" Takao asks again, getting another blush from Midorima. He tears his gaze from the documentary to give Takao a confused look.

"You're right, I don't understand."

"Were you always this oblivious or are you just playing innocent?"

"I really don't know what you're getting at, Takao."

Takao pushes himself upright so he can look at Midorima's face. "I'm trying to _flirt_ with you, Shin-chan."

Midorima just looks lost. "Why, though?"

Takao, tired of beating around the bush in hopes of Midorima understanding and picking up on his hints, places his hands on Midorima's shoulders, looks him directly in the eyes, and says, "I want to kiss you, that's why."

The resulting reaction from Midorima is priceless. His face immediately flushes a bright red color and he starts opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to find the right words for a response. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally says, "I don't know how. I've never done it before, in fact."

Takao stifles a laugh and replies, "Well, I haven't either, but I still want to."

Midorima averts his gaze to the floor. "I... want to as well."

Takao cracks a smile, his cheeks also heating up. He didn't think it would happen quite like this, that maybe it should have been a little more _romantic_ and less awkward, but he couldn't really complain.

"So, Shin-chan," Takao starts softly. Midorima looks back up at the dark-haired teen before Takao continues, "Can I kiss you now?"

Midorima nods slightly, letting Takao take the lead.

Takao shifts closer to him, so he can wrap his arms loosely around the taller boy's neck. Midorima's hands cautiously wander to Takao's waist, unsure of what to do next. Midorima leans down toward Takao slightly, until their foreheads touch and they're looking straight into each other's eyes. Takao shuts his eyes and closes the small distance left between him and Midorima.

At first, the kiss is hesitant, lips barely grazing each other, but Takao quickly adds a more pressure out of excitement. It takes Midorima a second or two to respond, but once he does, their lips start to move against each other in sync, slowly and nervously, but Takao doesn't care. This is better than he had ever imagined it could be. Midorima wraps his arms around Takao's waist, pulling him even closer, until he's practically in the taller boy's lap, their chests pressed together.

They pull apart for air after a few long seconds, but Takao immediately dives back in for another quick kiss before Midorima can recover. The kisses become more haphazard and clumsy as they continue, both trying to hold back their fits of nervous, but joyful, laughter. Takao finally pulls back for a second after a particularly painful clash of teeth.

"Ow," Takao groans, running his tongue over his teeth where they'd painfully clacked together. "Maybe we should be a little more careful about this, Shin-chan."

"It's because you wouldn't stop laughing, Takao."

"Whatever. It's still better than I could have imagined, kissing you."

Midorima smiles slightly, resting his forehead against Takao's. "Likewise."

Takao leans forward for another, much gentler kiss, smiling into it and holding onto Midorima even tighter than before.

The penguin documentary, needless to say, ends without either noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah!
> 
> I haven't written anything like this in AGES, so I had to have some fun with it.
> 
> Kisses are difficult to write. Like, seriously.
> 
> Requests, comments, headcanons? Yukaianne.tumblr.com


	3. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao really loves listening to Midorima practice the piano. Midorima really hates difficult page turns.

Takao really loves listening to Midorima practice piano. It doesn’t happen too often, especially with Shin-chan preparing for his university entrance exams lately. On top of that, it was only recently that Takao’s been allowed around to listen.

Despite having been together since the beginning of their second year in high school, Midorima is still wary of having Takao over when any of his family members are home -- especially his sister -- because as luck would have it, someone would walk in on the two cuddling or something. Probably. It’s not like they aren’t careful anyway, and it’s not like they’re ever going any further than that, but the risk was too great for Midorima to be comfortable.

Of course, Takao knows this, and he doesn’t push his luck.

Well, he does. But it’s only when he knows no one is going to walk in on them. He’ll sneak in little kisses here and there, casually hug Midorima from behind, or hold onto the other’s hand. Of course, this always leads to a flustered Midorima, but he never jerks away or rejects the gestures.

Now is no different, of course. Midorima’s mom is relaxing in the living room, his dad at work, and his sister is at a friend’s house, so Takao and Midorima are _practically_ alone. Midorima took the rare quiet opportunity to start practising his slightly-rusted piano skills in the other room.

And, of course, Takao took the opportunity to listen to him. He’s perfectly content listening to Midorima play while he lounges in an armchair off to the side, watching his green-haired boyfriend write notes on the sheet music and repeatedly practice certain sections. He finds Midorima’s focus _extremely_ attractive.

Takao notices Midorima growing more and more frustrated with a certain section, so he asks, “Shin-chan, is something wrong?”

Midorima crosses his arms and sits back on the piano bench, glaring at the sheet music in front of him. “This page turn is difficult,” he admits after a sigh. He obviously doesn’t like admitting defeat. Takao rises and walks leisurely over to the bench so he can try to see what Midorima’s talking about.

“How’s it difficult?” Takao asks when he realizes that he can’t actually read sheet music. He takes a seat on the bench next to Midorima, leaning on his shoulder slightly.

Midorima sighs and complains, “The left-hand part is complex, so I have no time to change the page with my left hand. The right-hand part has a small break, but the notes are so high that the distance is too great for me to turn in time for the next measure.” He pauses and looks over at Takao, who is more confused now than when he first asked what the problem was. “I’m left-handed, Takao. That’s in fact why it’s difficult.”

Takao nods, somewhat understanding the issue. He rests his head on Midorima’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Midorima stares at the page for a few more seconds before attempting the section again. Closing his eyes, Takao can feel the muscles in Midorima’s shoulder moving as he plays, rhythmically tensing and relaxing as the fingers Takao can’t see dance along the keys. He really loves watching those fingers. Shin-chan’s grace is something Takao has always admired.

The melody stops suddenly when Midorima’s hand stumbles onto a sour note, on the difficult page turn, Takao assumes. He sits up to look up at Midorima again, wanting to help.

“Shin-chan, can you play the part after the page turn for me?” He asks suddenly, surprising the already-frustrated Midorima, who had been scribbling another note onto the page.

Midorima casts him a confused glance, but complies with this request. Takao listens intently to the melody, taking in as many of the little details as he can. The taller boy finishes playing the section and asks, “What in fact are you trying to do, Takao?”

Takao flashes his boyfriend a grin and answers simply, “I’m helping.” He reaches across to turn the page back to the difficult section and explains, “I may not be able to read music, but I’ve always liked singing, so I could hum the part for the left hand while you turn the page with your right. That way you don’t get lost.”

“Hmm,” Midorima doesn’t protest as he turns back to the keys. Takao returns his head to its spot on Midorima's shoulder and starts humming along to the melody. He feels Midorima’s shoulders relax as he plays, finally losing the tension of his frustration.

Takao reaches an arm around Midorima’s waist, pulling himself a little closer to his boyfriend. He continues humming along, and hears the soft sound of pages turning, this time not accompanied by clumsily missed notes.

It’s calm moments like this that Takao loves the most. There’s no thinking necessary, no danger of defeat. It’s just him and his Shin-chan, finally relaxing and doing non-basketball things. Not that he doesn’t love playing basketball with Midorima. He’s stayed his partner for years now, so he’d have to enjoy it at least a little.

He tightens his arm around Midorima, settling against his shoulder as the green-haired teen continues playing past the part Takao had memorized.

“I love you, Shin-chan,” Takao murmurs suddenly. He hears Midorima’s fingers stumble to a halt on the keys. He opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend innocently, smiling when he sees the blush creeping up Midorima’s cheeks, rivaling the one he had when Takao had confessed to him about a year and a half ago.

Rather than trying to cover up his shock, Midorima simply pulls Takao against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy’s shoulders. He leaves a quick kiss on his forehead before burying his face into Takao’s hair. “--ove you too,” he mutters.

“What was that, Shin-chan? I can’t hear you,” Takao teases, smiling so much it hurts. He tilts his head upward to leave a light kiss on Midorima’s neck, sending a shiver down Midorima’s spine.

Midorima sighs, trying to calm his nerves (which never fails to amuse Takao. He still hasn’t gotten used to the fact that they’re an actual _couple_ ). He finally leans down to kiss Takao gently, though not lingering for too long. After pulling apart, he looks away, blush creeping back onto his face and ears and says, “I love you too, Kazunari.”

This time it’s Takao’s turn to blush. Midorima’s never used his given name when addressing him before, but it’s definitely pleasant, coming from him.

But no matter how flustered he is, Takao has to take the chance to tease Midorima. “Shin-chan, you’re so cute!” Takao nestles himself against Midorima’s chest.

“Shut up, Takao,” Midorima mutters, embracing Takao and welcoming the warmth of the smaller body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just so difficult to write for some reason...


End file.
